Presently, many information systems such as a facsimile or computer networks are available. These information systems are beginning to use a wireless communication link, and also a combination of wireless and lined communication is increasing. However, for security reasons, it is necessary that such information systems prevent an error transfer, a tap by someone or data falsification by an outsider. This kind of security system is usually not opened to the public, because of its purpose. One of the security systems has a process for scrambling access codes to computer programs to thereby prevent illicit entry into and control of the system. In this system, even though the access codes are encripted: however, it is possible to find a key to solve the encription.